El Diario del Mestizo
by Maituuu14
Summary: Todos alguna vez en nuestra vida escribimos, o al menos lo intentamos, en un diario. Estos son 10 fragmentos de los diarios de nuestros mestizos favoritos. Este fic participa del reto "Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo. Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

26 de mayo de 2015

Localización: Campamento Mestizo, Long Island.

Entrada 1: por Percy Jackson.

Dicen que de esta forma estamos en contacto con una parte nuestra de la que nunca queremos hablar. Todos tenemos fuertes y bajos.

Nadie habla ya de las anclas, algo que te sujeta al mundo, algo que te da fuerza cuando estas con la cabeza gacha y quieres rendirte, te da una razón para seguir adelante, te moldea, y es tu punto de juicio.

Mi mayor ancla es Annabeth. Hay días en lo que pienso, si la hubiera perdido bajo el peso del mundo en el Monte Othrys,¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta, le habría dado el cuchillo a Luke? Si la hubiera perdido aquel día en el puente Williamsburg ¿Me hubiera rendido o lucharía en nombre de ella? Sin ella en mi vida ¿Me habría disuelto en el río Estigio? ¿Habría soportado la misión a Alaska? ¿Me hubiera rendido en el Tártaro de no ser por ella?¿Si la habría perdido, como llegaría al final?¿Sería quién soy hoy?

Annabeth es mi luz, es mi mar que me llama con fuerza, es el agua que me da vida y me cura. Soy un hijo de Poseidón y mi mar es la hija de Atenea.

Mi defecto fatídico es la lealtad a mis amigos y mi familia, haría todo por ellos. Pero también mi ancla.

Mi madre es mi guía, mi refugio, con ella estoy en paz. Sally me crio para ser quien soy, a no ser por ella, tampoco sería quién soy ahora. Nadie me entiende como lo hace ella, y me quiere no importa que. Eso la hace una de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Me recuerda el por qué de hacer un mundo mejor, el por qué luchar.

Annabeth es mi ancla que me da la fuerza para seguir luchando y amando, y junto con Sally, mi otra ancla, me guían, me dan razones. Mis amigos, ellos, mi familia, son mi ancla de apoyo, un ancla en la cual confiar hasta mi vida, un ancla por la cual luchar.

Este soy yo, Perseo Jackson. A veces despistado, leal hasta el fin, un toque rebelde, valiente y un luchador hasta el final, y como no, todos tenemos un granito de locura. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para todos y el mundo, a ayudar a cualquiera que esté en apuros sin importar que.

Estas son mis anclas, mis fuertes, y quién sabe, tal vez mi talón de Aquiles.

 **Palabras: 413.**


	2. Chapter 2

22 de junio de 2015

Localización: Campamento Mestizo, Long Island.

Entrada 2: por Leo Valdez.

El mundo es un engranaje. La séptima rueda, ahora encaja a la perfección y cumple una función. Ya no sobro más, encontré mi lugar.

Antes me carcomía ser la séptima rueda. Deje que las palabras de una diosa con la pinta de mi tía Rosa, me segaran, hicieran que vea las cosas desde un solo ángulo. Ahora que volví a nacer, veo las cosas que antes no vi: el 7 es un número mágico.

Hipócrates dijo una vez "El número 7 por sus virtudes ocultas, tiende a realizar todas las cosas; es un dispensador de vida y fuente de todo los cambios, pues incluso la Luna cambia de fase cada 7 días: este número influye en todos los seres sublimes."

Tenía razón, mi decisión influyó en todo… mi sacrificio.

La mayoría lo asocia con la pérdida, pero en realidad es una victoria. Qué requiere renunciar a algo, por algo mayor, que amas más. No evita el dolor, pero al menos le gana a la amargura, que nos obscurece la vida.

Aunque haya vuelto al Campamento, y todo sea mejor, notó las miradas de todos clavadas en mi espalda cuando me volteo. No lo dicen con palabras, si no que con sus ojos. Solo los más osados me lo preguntaron. Pero todos se hacen la misma pregunta:

¿Qué sentí al morir?

Cuando Festo soltó a Piper y Jason, vi los recuerdos, a mi madre, a todos y todo, pero en especial a Calipso, esperándome.

Yo, solo en ese momento, pensé en una cosa mientras los veía pasar ante mis ojos. La letra de esa vieja canción en español de Soda Estéreo que mi madre solía escuchar:

Estamos al borde de la cornisa

Casi a punto de caer

No sientes miedo

Sigues sonriendo

Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegare

Es difícil de creer

Creo que nunca lo podre saber

Solo así yo te veré

Palabras: 329.

* * *

Okey! Un poco tarde pero bue, me están bombardeando con pruebas durante ya un mes. Sí, un mes, solo tuve una semana sin pruebas.

Así que vamos a explicar el significa que le di a esas estrofas de la canción para que se entienda bien el sentido de lo que escribí.

El primer y el segundo verso ("Estamos al borde la cornisa" "Casi a punto de caer") hacen referencia a que está en el borde de la vida y de la muerte, y que puede caer para alguno de los dos lados, hacia la vida o la muerte. Que se acerca su momento.

"No sientes miedo" "Sigues sonriendo", es como que Leo no tiene miedo de lo su decisión, confía en su plan, y sonríe porque sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, que va a ver a Calipso, que su sacrificio vale la pena.

"Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegare" "Es difícil de creer" "Creo que nunca lo podre saber", uno nunca sabe hasta dónde va a llegar, que es lo que el destino le para y las cosas que somos capaces de hacer por los seres que amamos. Son cosas que cuesta creer y que nunca vamos a llegar a saberlo del todo, en un 100%.

"Solo así yo te veré" además esta es la única forma de volver a ver a Calipso.

Espero que se haya entendido. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

23 de junio de 2015

Localización: Palacio de Hades, Inframundo.

Entrada 3: por Nico Di Angelo.

Nunca en mi vida escribí un diario, es más pienso que es una idea un poco ridícula, pero estoy de visitando a papá y es un poco aburrido el clima hoy, además Will dijo que esta es una de las mejores formas de descargarse. Así que heme aquí, escribiendo.

No sé por dónde comenzar, hay mucho que descargar. Por ejemplo la muerte de Bianca.

Aquel día en que vi a Percy por primera vez, cuando nos salvó a mi hermana y a mí, sentí esperanza, alegría. No solo por enterarme que era un mestizo, sino porque pensé que había encontrado a mi media naranja, como diría Will. Pero parte de esa euforia desapareció cuando Bianca tomó su decisión de unirse a las Cazadoras, me sentía enojado, con ella, con las cazadoras, con esa diosa, y con el mundo entero. Pensaba que me había abandonado, que ya no me soportaba más, que no me quería, que tonto era en ese entonces….

Al pedirle a Percy que la cuidara algo de ese hoyo en mi corazón se llenó, pero no duro mucho, se volvió agrandar al morir mi hermana. Se agrando tanto que me llevó a vagar por el Inframundo con ese fantasma de Minos, me consumía, no podía soportarlo, el odio era tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho. Me estaba lastimando a mí mismo, no me daba cuenta, no estaba dispuesto a sentir o cuestionarme. Que ciego era…

Lo quiera admitir o no, el amor, siempre ha sido mi ancla y mi talón de Aquiles. Por amor a Bianca, me hundí en el Inframundo. Por amor a Percy, lleve zombis a Manhattan, le confié a Bianca, vague por el Tártaro, y sufrí. Por amor a mi madre, trato de ser mejor, de mantener vivas sus costumbres italianas y sus enseñanzas. Por amor a la familia, ayude a Hazel, no la conocía, pero la entendía, es mi hermana y la amo, es mi familia.

Hice muchas cosas por amor, aunque hay un tipo de amor, uno que me constituye, que lo odie, y en especial cuando Cupido me obligó a confesar. Nunca había aceptado esa parte de mí hasta ahora, tal vez por la época de la que vengo, fue lo más difícil que hice pero valió la pena. Tal vez odie a Cupido, pero necesitaba que eso pasara.

Voy a sonar cursi, muy cursi…Soy una flor, solo tenía que florecer, pasar lo que pase me hizo a hacerlo. Pero como toda flor, necesitaba del rayo del sol para abrirme por completo.

Palabras:437


	4. Chapter 4

_18 de agosto_

 _Localización: Campamento Mestizo._

 _Entrada 4: por Silena Beauregard._

 _Llegue al campamento, pero no pude convencer a Clarisse. Odio haber dejado a todos en Manhattan, pero acá esta mi lugar en este momento preciso._

 _Fue mi culpa lo de Charles, es mi culpa que ahora muchos de mis amigos caigan muertos. Todo es mi culpa. Todas las muertes son por mi culpa, todo su peso esta sobre mí. Siempre me carcomió, soporte el dolor de que con cada sudario incinerado, también se incineraba una parte de mi alma._

 _Todo tiene un punto de quiebre, el mío fue Charles. Y lo peor es que me odio porque solo su muerte me dio el valor de hacer lo correcto, soy una cobarde. Tal vez ya no tengo nada que perder. Ahora es mi momento de enmendar todos mis errores. No me importan las consecuencias, no me importa morirme. Lo único que importa es que lo voy a intentar, la voluntad que le pongo._

 _Anoche soñé, lo vi a Charles, sé que me espera, y esta es mi decisión: voy a buscarlo, vamos a reunirnos._

 _Creo que al final si pase la iniciación de la cabaña Afrodita, rompí un corazón… el mío._

Palabras:201


	5. Chapter 5

28 de Junio de 2015

Localización: Campamento Júpiter.

Entrada 5: por Reyna Avila Ramírez- Arellano.

Noches como esta me dan en que pensar. Y vaya que tengo cosas que pensar. Aunque solo dos ideas se meten en mi cabeza a estas horas de la noche.

Amor, es algo que tengo en común con Nico. El hizo muchas cosas por amor, pero nunca fue correspondido de la manera que él deseaba, pude sentirlo cada vez que viajamos juntos por las sombras. Hice cosas por amor, ya sea a Jason o Percy. Confiando ciegamente en que lo que me dijo Venus no se aplicaba a ellos. Fue un error, estaba segada por el miedo a no tener a nadie, la amargura hay veces que me consume, me desespera, me vuelve loca.

Todos creen que por ser hija de Bellona el amor no me importa. Pues lamento decirles que si me importa, pero como pretora aprendí a esconder mis sentimientos. No saben que por dentro hiervo de amor, soy una hija de la guerra que necesita amar. En la guerra el amor y el odio son lo mismo, y están íntimamente relacionados con ella en todos sus aspectos.

Pero ahora se una cosa que antes no sabía. No puedes forzar el amor, es como la guerra, si las fuerzas las cosas saldrán todo lo contrario de lo que esperabas. Solo tengo que esperar, solo que es algo difícil. Piper dice que sea quien sea, ya va a llegar, que tal vez el camino que este atravesando sea tan difícil como el mío.

Hablando de cosas difíciles, mi vida y mi pasado lo son. Y en especial un acontecimiento que me marco para siempre, el de mi padre.

Me pongo a pensar en los fantasmas de San Juan, en lo que Nico me dijo sobre la muerte de mi padre. Sé que tiene razón, no es parricidio ante nadie, él era una manía. Pero muy en el fondo, a pesar de todo, mi corazón lo siente. La guerra lo cambio a él, nos cambió a todos. La guerra es un hecho global, cambia a tu mundo y al de todos en todos los aspectos de tu ser y tu vida. Creo que la clave es saber distinguir la delgada separación entre lo sano y lo que no. Él no lo distinguió, se apoyó del lado erróneo, ese fue el verdadero momento de su muerte.

 _Okey, hasta mañana querido diario._

 _XOXO Reyna_

Palabras:406.


	6. Chapter 6

29 de junio de 2015

Localización: Monte Olimpo, NY.

Entrada 6: por Jason Grace.

Cuando estas esperando a que los dioses hagan memoria y anoten cuantos hijos que sean dioses tienen o conozcan a alguno que no esté debidamente reconocido, tienes para bastante rato de espera. Así que a aprochevecho para escribirte diario, que te descuide bastante.

"Hijo de Jùpiter", cuando la gente escucha ese nombre automáticamente pasan dos cosas: te convierten en una celebridad y te presionan. Piensan que eres perfecto, que puedes atravesar cualquier cosa y hacer lo que sea, que nada te afecta. Qué eres el espécimen perfecto. Pues lamento decirles que todo eso es mito.

Esperan que seas el líder, la voz de la razón y justicia, una confianza suprema, alguien de piedra incorruptible que no importa con lo que el destino le tire lo va a soportar. Pues al verte y ya pensar eso, es la primera piedra que te tira el destino.

La segunda es la culpa, la culpa por no cumplir sus expectativas y decepcionarlos. La gente en general es como un niño al que le dicen que lo van a llevar a los parque de Disney y en vez de eso lo llevan a un dentista, no quieres decepcionar nunca aun chiquito que te mira con ojos de cordero degollado, vas y lo llevas a Disney. Pues es exactamente la misma situación, no quieres decepcionar a nadie, no es una linda sensación, así que tratas de ser todo lo que te imponen.

Y esta errado pensar que está bien, porque tal vez no quiera ser o hacer eso. Y es como un tipo de esclavitud, con cadenas invisibles que te sujetan, porque no puedes mostrar verdaderamente quien eres. Es como un esclavo que creció recibiendo órdenes y cumpliendo expectativas, cuando le das la libertad, el pobre no sabe para dónde apuntar, no sabe hacer cosas o pensar cosas por si mismo. En otras palabras, no tiene su ser definido.

Eso es exactamente lo que me paso a mí. Esa es la razón por la cual herida de oro imperial casi me mata, no tenía nada definido, por eso me disolvía, por eso fui mi propia cura. Solo tenía que empezar a definirme, a hacer lo que quiera hacer, a demostrar los verdaderos valores que me forman.

Era como el primer monologo de Seguismundo, de la Vida es Sueño.

Este trabajo me hace feliz, y no solo que también me ayuda a ayudar a otros, sino que nos beneficia a todos. Haber aceptado este trabajo, haberlo propuesto, fue uno de mis grandes primeros pasos en esta vida.

Ya no soy romano ni griego, soy lo mejor de ambos. Soy Jason Grace, el original y autentico.

Palabras:452.


	7. Chapter 7

30 de Junio de 2015

Localizaciòn: Campamento Mestizo.

Entrada 7: por Clarisse La Rue.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía 4 años una vez mi madre me llevo a una de esas ferias donde hay atracciones y puesto de comida. En ese lugar había una casa de la risa, que tenía una sala llena de espejos que te deformaban.

Pues es así exactamente como creo que la gente me ve. Me ven a primera vista como esas chicas que son las brabuconas abusivas con pinta de hombre, que solo se preocupan por sus orgullos. La verdad es que soy todo lo opuesto, tal vez me parezca en algunas cosas, reconozco que a veces sì fui muy mala, grosera y me proveche y burle de los demás, pero eso no quiere decir que sea totalmente así.

Chris fue el primero en verme tal como soy. Poco a poco a medida que las personas me conocen mejor con el tiempo, se dan cuenta que todos tenemos un lado bueno y un lado. La gente comienza a verme como realmente soy.

Soy muy leal, creo que hasta la muerte, y soy capaz de hacer lo quesea por mi familia, mis amigos y mi hogar. Me gusta ayudar, quiero hacer que la gente este feliz, porque mi vida no es ni fue fácil, y se lo que es pasar por situaciones desesperantes, por eso me gusta ayudar a la gente, que sepa que no está sola, darles apoyo, eso lo mejor que necesitas saber para superar cualquier cosa. Que estas hay, que alguien se preocupa por ti.

También soy bastante protectora, la familia, los amigos, son cosas que perder. Por eso soy tan asì, tengo miedo a perderlos, porque son como una luz de un faro en medio de la noche. Y en especial Chris él es mi faro y yo el barco. Él me salvo en más de una forma, nos salvamos mutuamente.

Todos tenemos defectos fatídicos, el mío es el orgullo. Y no estoy 100% orgullosa de ser asì, porque hay circunstancias en las que me nubla mis sentidos, dejo de pensar claramente. Es que lo quiera o no, las emociones me afectan mucho, y las mías en particular son muy fuertes. Tal vez porque sea una hija de Ares, la guerra hace más fuerte las emociones y te enseña a aceptarlas.

Pero también puedo ser dulce y cariñosa, mi abuela solía decir que tenía un gran corazón y tenía fe en que a medida que yo creciera este se agrandara más. Ella me enseño que un corazón puro es la fuente de la felicidad, que abriéndote al mundo y compartiéndolo, se pueden alegrar la vida de muchas personas.

Esta soy yo, poco a poco voy abriendo mi corazón al mundo.

Palabras:457.


	8. Chapter 8

30 de Junio de 2015

Localización: San Francisco.

Entrada 8: Por Annabeth Chase.

Mi vida no fue la más fácil de todas. Me escape de familia, porque pensé que ese no era mi lugar. No encajaba para nada, mi realidad era distinta a la de padre y mi madrastra. Yo veía las cosas que ellos no veían, en especial ella. La mayor parte del tiempo pensé que me veían como una amenaza, porque así es la naturaleza humana, le tememos a lo distinto, y cuál es la reacción que solemos tener ante esto, aislar. Me sentía aislada, sentía que no me querían por ser "un bicho raro". Tenía una sensación de vacío en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba que mi padre no me quiso aceptar de una, cuando Atenea me dejo en su puerta. El quería que ella me criara en el Olimpo. Pensaba que me rechazaba por ser mestiza. Soy una hija de Atenea pero era tan tonta y necia al pensar eso.

Recién cuando Percy llego a mi vida, me animo a que estableciera contacto de nuevo, me di cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual él no me quería aceptar: él no estaba listo, quería lo mejor para mi, yo era su pequeña bebe, pero no estaba seguro de ser capas de darme una vida feliz, y no soportaría no cumplirlo.

Fui terca, le hice daño al escaparme y pensar durante tanto años eso. Por eso ahora, que reconocí mi error, y trabajo para enmendarlo, busco para el lo mejor.

Siempre pienso y le busco la lógica a las cosas. Al principio tampoco lo entendí, no tenía lógica mis sentimientos hacia Percy, pero lo tienen. Antes pensaba que por ser hijo d Poseidón tenía que odiarlo, que el era mi opuesto. Tal vez el ser mi opuesto hizo que el me mostrara los errores que comité y me salvara de ellos, y me siga salvando. Yo soy su opuesta y lo salvo a el.

Pero los opuestos tienen puntos en común. Me enamore de el, y ya es parte de mi. Sin el me muero. Cuando desapareció fue como arrancaran parte de mi alma con dientes y la masticaran. Era un dolor que va más allá de lo sentimental y lo físico.

En mi vida perdí tantas cosas que eso me definió, me hizo protectora. Aunque, tengo que admitirlo, celosa y orgullosa. Aquella vez las sirenas me mostraron una familia unida, a un amor y un Olimpo que perduraría para siempre. En cierto modo lo conseguí, pero no tengo que volverme súper orgullosa hasta crear un monstruo de mi misma. Estoy orgullosa pero no para dejar salir a la bestia, ya aprendí. Aprendí de todo, de todos y de los pasos por la vida.

En la vida hay que aprender, sino lo hacemos estamos al horno con papas.

Palabras:474.


	9. Chapter 9

Fecha: ni idea, imposible de determinar en esta isla.

Localizaciòn: Ogigia

Entrada 9: Por Calipso.

Desde que Leo abandono la isla, me siento más sola que lo que normal. Tengo una sensación horrible, como un pequeño remolino en mi pecho que me absorbe la vitalidad y los ánimos. No sé si es peor esta vez porque realmente lo amo o es porque juro que volvería. Tal vez es por ambas.

Quiero dejar esta isla, no veo la hora de hacerlo. Pero en el fondo de mi ser, sé que la voy a extrañar, no solamente por su belleza sino porque durante todo estos siglos fue mi hogar.

No estoy enojada con Percy ni nada, no me extraña para nada que los dioses se olvidaran de mí. Percy es una gran persona, pensé que era mi tipo, aunque en realidad el mío es más hiperactivo y tienda a prender fuego la ropa.

Puede que esta isla me haya dada cosas buenas como un hogar y cosas malas como que pueda ser encontrada una sola vez, puede que me haya hecho sufrir más de una vez , pero sin dudar me dio el mejor cosa del mundo: Leo.

Nos vemos luego querido diario, hay una mancha en cielo, creo que se esta moviendo. Ojala que sea mi chico, por las dudas me voy a la playa.

Calipso.

Palabras:225


	10. Chapter 10

El Diario de los Campamentos.

Ser parte de este mundo de mitológico nunca fue fácil. No es algo que nosotros hayamos pedido, ni que podamos evitar. Es lo que somos. A veces el destino te tira con una piedra y otras te ilumina, pero para poder atravesar todas estas situaciones lo más importante es contar con el apoyo de tus amigos, que tal vez algún día se transformen en tu familia, y saber que siempre hay un hogar, donde te van a recibir siempre con los brazos bien abiertos.

Todos tenemos defectos y fuertes, y cada uno de nosotros aporta algo único y que nadie más puede aportar. Y que nos hace fuertes como grupo, nos hace seguir adelante y nunca bajar los brazos.

Unos somos mortales y otros dioses, algunos somos lo mejor de ambos. También estamos las criaturas fantásticas de esos cuentos y mitos que tanto adoran los mortales. Todo somos diferentes, hay días en que nos peleamos, nos guardamos rencor y celos, y a los pocos segundos nos volvemos a amigar y gastarnos bromas o gastarles a los otros, y reír juntos como hermanos.

Pero es que las cosas son así en una gran familia. Sufrimos juntos, lloramos juntos, festejamos juntos, reímos juntos. Y ahora que estamos más unidos que nunca, nosotros somos una gran familia tal vez no todos de sangre pero si de corazón.

Firman: Thalìa, Chris, Pollux, Nico, Leila, Will, Hazel, Annabeth, Tyson, Leo, Frank, Rachel, Calipso, DAKOTA, Grover, Jason, Clarisse, Katie, Travis, Connor, Lou Ellen, Reyna, Piper, Percy .

Palabras:256.

* * *

Hola! Se me ocurrió que para el gran final seria interesante, que la mayoría de los personajes escribieran todos juntos, en el diario de los campamentos,un diario que ambos campamentos comparten y donde cualquiera que quiera compartir algo pudiera escribir en el. Es una que no puedan distinguirse todos los distintos tipos de letras que use para las frases que escribieron cada uno de ellos.

Hasta la próxima XOXOX


End file.
